Rivalry in Modern Royalty
by undomesticgoddess
Summary: Stuck in between family rivalry between their families, and New York society watching their every move can Gabriella and Troy manage their new found "friendship"
1. Chapter 1

When she opened her eyes, her head was on his broad muscled chest, her hands were on his abs, their legs were very much tangled under the Egyptian sheets of his King sized bed, him very much naked and so was she. She was woken up by the sound of her Blackberry beeping, slowly detaching herself from him, she moved closer to the side table and grabbed it.

**Where are you? Meeting in 35 minutes**

Nancy her assistance texted her, she almost forgot, she quietly stood up from the bed and grabbed a pen and a memo pad from the side table and scribbled something and took a last glance of the blue eyed Adonis who was completely sound as sleep, that made her smile, as she saw the sun rise up much higher it was a sign that her wonderful night was again over.

GGGGGGGGG

"Gabriella, there you are!" Nancy her red head assistant said who was waiting for her the minute the elevator doors opened on the floors of Elle Magazine. At the age of twenty six she was already a respected Fashion Editor of the Magazine, she was also the stylist of many Hollywood stars, she was an entrepreneur and an artist, she loved fashion so much and she was glad that she pursued it. But being an entrepreneur was in her blood, since her father Hal Montez was a business tycoon owning a European shipping company, her older sister Catherine who was already on her late thirties and was single because she was VP of her father's company, her family was considered to be New York Royalty from their assets to their connections.

"Fill me in" she commanded as she took off her Gucci shades, Nancy and her strut their stuff while wearing a black sleek curve hugging Vera Wang day dress and her red Christian Liboutin heel as she accessorized with random red rings and to top it all off with her red Hermes Burkin bag, bangles and bracelet on her left hand, as they entered the bustling office of Elle.

"Joe, asked you to manage the Prada Cover"

"And Anne is asking for the article you did about Chanel Iman"

"You have a meeting with Paula care of her Academy awards gown"

"Your sister called, she hasn't spoken to you in a week since she got back from London.

"Your Dad, called twenty seven times" Nancy said as she rolled her eyes.

"What did I do now?"

"Apparently, were still on the page six status"

"I'll call him" she muttered now stopping on the glass door of her office.

"And Troy Bolton called" Nancy said looking up from her clipboard.

"Thank You, Nancy, call me when everyone's in the conference" she smiled and got in her office and revealed her very sheek office, a crystal clear table, on it was her iMac and her laptop from the bookshelves behind her office had a wonderful view of Central Park which she loved very much, walking across the room and placed her bag on the leather couch on the middle of the room, she pulled out her Blackberry and dialled a familiar number for her for about a couple of weeks now.

It was ringing.

"There she is" he said from the other line.

"I'm Sorry" she said leaning on the glass table and taking a sip of her Starcbucks.

"You always are" he said.

"I have work" she groaned.

"When can I ever wake up with you in my arms?" he asked from the other end of their conversation.

"We'll see about that" she said.

"What do you say dinner? Tonight" he said confidently.

"Let me see if I can fit you in?" she scanned her organizer checking her schedule for tonight.

"Wow, I'm the one being fitted in, that's a first" he chuckled.

"Well, Mister Bolton, my life doesn't revolve around you" she smirked playfully now sitting down on her leather chair.

"That's why I like you" he said huskily.

"Well, I'm sorry but, I'll be working tonight at 21, it's a club opening and I'm needed their" she smiled to herself.

"Well, my friends Lem actually owns the place, and I was invited as well" he replied.

"What a coincidence, I'll see you later Bolton"

"Definitely will, Montez" he said and they both hung up.

"Was that your hot, seven nights stand guy?" a voice asked.

"Hi Pay, what can I do for you?" she rolled her eyes and settled on reading a memo and an article she had asked for.

Her best friend since her birth, Sharpay Evans, who was now known as a famous fashion designer, which her line "Shpynk" an all pink clothing line, which completely boosted her career and fitted her personality, both of them were very in too fashion since their diaper days. There parents have been bets of friends ever since, her father Dan Evans and Hal Montez have been best friends since their diaper days as New York's richest kids during their time. And being classmates in Harvard Business School, they were attached to the hip, and Dan also establishing his company, Evans Inc. considered as the number one steel producer in the world.

"You've been fooling around continuously even if your father forbid you to do it " she said sitting gracefully in front of Gabriella, sitting on the leather seat facing her and her desk, she crossed her legs and watched Gabriella's every move.

"As far as I'm concerned, I make choices for myself, wait did he send you?" she asked.

"Not the point-" she countered.

"I'll take that as a Yes then" she rolled her eyes once again and continued to read.

"Are you dating, Mister New York's hottest bachelor?" she asked her friend.

Gabriella didn't reply.

"Because, according to the New York Blogger, you were seen together last night on the Met Ball, and Page six reported earlier this week, that you were seen leaving the Charity event together" she continued.

"Please just proceed to your point" she commented.

"Okay, my friend, Troy Bolton is a bad idea" she stated.

Yes she was dating the Troy Bolton, hottest bachelor in New York Society, at his current age of twenty seven, he was able to build a company of his own in order to prove to the world that he was not just another Bolton, following his brother and father's footsteps as the owners of the number one department stores and malls all over North America, and not only that but his father was considered as a real estate magnate, Troy wanted to detach himself to his father's brand and make a name for himself which he ultimately did, because he now owned a successful book publishing company, he was also prime holder of famous corporations, he now officially owned a couple or three of NBA, and NFL teams in the nation.

Why wouldn't any girl pass on that?

Because her father hated his whole family's guts, Jack Bolton, Troy's father quote unquote stole a deal from him covering a world wide brand. That was the only reason Hal gave Gabriella from the past few weeks, when the news exploded all over New York, which wasn't enough for Gabriella. Their family were rivals since she could remember, and there was no way in hell her father was going to allow this little friendship she had with Troy.

"So you're done?" she looked up to see her best friend.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm done, and I'll see you at 21" she said standing up and flipping her blonde hair and turning around the door and exiting her best friend's office.

"Always so dramatic, Sharpay Evans!" she shouted.

"Miss Montez, a delivery for you" Nancy said bringing in a large bouquet of white Lilies in her office she immediately knew it was from.

**Review.**

**xoxoG**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we in my place again?" Troy asked as he took a spoonful of Haagen Dazs Macadamia Nut ice cream from a pint which he was currently sharing with Gabriella.

"Because, you don't have a Dad who's spying on you" she replied.

They were lying down on Troy's King sized bed in his Penthouse suite, he was still in his black Armani suit, and she was still wearing her strapless red cocktail dress that lied above her knees, hugging her Spaniard curves in all the right places.

"You always escape during the morning" he commented as they watched a re run of FRIENDS, which Troy discovered Gabriella very much liked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't own my own publishing company and I work around hours that are not my own" she playfully said rolling her eyes.

"It's a good thing we escaped that party, your friend Princess Pink is all up on me" Troy chuckled pointing out how Sharpay glared at Troy every second Gabriella was 10 feet close to him.

"Sharpay's just watching out for me" she said taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Wait, why should watch out for me?" Troy suddenly sat curious about his comment.

"Do you want me to point out all the reasons?" Gabriella snickered.

"Please do" he said.

"Okay, My Dad hates you" she started off.

"He hates my father not me" he countered.

"Your father's a Bolton, you're a Bolton" she answered back.

"Family Rivalry, what else?" he shrugged it off.

"You're not my kind of guy" she said.

"Please elaborate that for me" he said with confidence.

"Well, Sharpay's used to seeing me dating within the fashion industry, I never go for old boring business men and bankers"

"Okay, you just insulted me" he said taking away the pint of ice cream away from her and the spoon.

"What it's true, you're the one night stand kind of guy, the guy who would not call you back the next morning" she explained as she placed her head on the soft pillows after his sudden action.

"Well I have called you didn't I, for the past two weeks" he pointed out pecking her soft lips.

"Well" she agreed and returned the kiss.

"And I am not old" he said pulling away and back to deepening the kiss and his hands started to roam up to her thighs.

"Well only a couple of years or so, so that would be accepted for my standards" she smirked as she started to unbutton his long sleeves polo.

"And I am not boring" he stated now attacking her neck as his hands started to unzip the back of her dress instantly and the other was moving in her inner thighs.

"Prove it" she moaned.

"You asked for it" he grinned and started his work.

GGGGGGGGGGG

Every morning she was woken up by the sound of her Blackberry's vibration, she found herself on the same bed for the past two weeks now and in the arms of the same man, as she opened her eyes, she suddenly felt that she was on cloud nine, after another wonderful night with him. She slowly detached her body from him and pulled up the covers to cover her naked body, the blue eyed wonder boy was still sound asleep as always.

She grabbed her phone it was a Saturday to be precise, and going to work was her choice, she looked at the man next to him, since the first time they slept together she desperately wanted to be in his arms when he woke up but everything in her life didn't make that wish come true.

But now she had a choice.

15 missed calls. 10 from Sharpay. 2 from Nancy. 2 from her sister. And 1 from her father.

15 voice mails.

35 text.

In her case these amount of messages are very few to be exact, the maximum capacity of her inbox during Fashion week or the Oscars usually exceeded was always tested, today it was like a heaven for her.

She started to listen to the voice mail that was left on her inbox, her best friend was first, Basically all Sharpay said was repetitive;

_I've realized that you left already without telling me! And I can't see Mister Billionaire around so that would mean you two are starting to hump each other!_

_Where are you? Your with him again! I can sense it_

_Gabriella Katherina Montez! Where are you?_

Her messages were contained the message but was said in 15 Sharpay times.

Then she started with Nancy's messages.

_I've see you left, anyways Joe said he didn't see you around, so he wanted to let you know you and him would be having a meeting on Monday_

_Good Morning, Gabby, your Dad called and Catherine, they both couldn't reach you._

Okay now for her sister.

_Gabriella Katherina Montez, I have been calling you for the past two days, and you are not returning any of my calls, Dinner tomorrow night at 8, Dad's place._

Oh how her sister reacted to her actions so very maturely and professional but with a hint of drama, she rolled her eyes, she always remembered how her sister was, and being a part of their father's company drained her youth and her life from Catherine.

And the final message was from her father, it was left 10 minutes ago, her Dad was always an early riser.

_Gabriella, you haven't returned my calls, Dinner tonight here, at 8. I expect to see you._

Her father was always blunt and always talked to people straight to the point, a man of few words, but those few word meant everything.

She put aside all her thoughts for tonight and looked at the man sleeping beside her.

"Wake up" she whispered, tucking her curls behind her ear as she started kissing his shoulders and to his neck.

He groaned in reply.

"Bolton, Wake up" she whispered sexily at his ear and kissed it.

He then flipped over and lied on his back revealing his six pack abs and his gorgeous face, his spiky chestnut hair messily went on different directions, and Gabriella smiled, and placed her head on his broad pecs waiting for him to reveal his beautiful blue eyes, she kissed his chest and said again.

"Bolton, wake up" and intertwined her legs with his.

"What time is it?" he asked his eyes flickering.

"9:30" she said kissing his nose, now that she was on top of him straddling his waist.

"And you still here" he joked and she tried to stand up and get off of him but he pulled her back down on the bed and flipped them over so that he was on top.

"Where do you think your going?" he chuckled as he kissed her neck slowly.

"This is a miracle, you in my bed in the morning" he said and got back to kissing her and travelled to her jaw line, while she enjoyed every minute of it.

Troy stopped and looked into her yes, his blue orbs to her brown ones.

"You're so Beautiful" he said huskily and kissed her lips so passionately, he pulled back and looked at her once again.

"Good Morning to you too, Bolton" she said as her hands went through his gorgeous sleek hair.

"So what do I owe this pleasure seeing you in this beautiful morning?" he asked and sucked on her neck once again.

"I don't know, I just wanted to be away from all the craziness of my life" she sexily moaned.

"And I'm your escape" he said now kissing her further down to her naked chest.

"Bolton, don't leave visible marks this time, I'm having dinner with my Dad and sister" she said.

"Then we better get a move on then" he said.

GGGGGGGG

"Hi" she greeted as she walked in the luxurious dining room of her father, in his penthouse suite at the Trump towers.

"Ah, finally" her sister rolled her eyes as Gabriella entered the room wearing a Marc Jacobs red day dress with a gold belt and her favorite gold Louis Vuitton pumps, while her beautiful curls was gracefully falling down on her back.

"Hi Daddy" she ignored her sister's comment, and walked over to her father who was already seated ready to have dinner in his usual suite and blue tie, and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Sweetheart" he smiled at his youngest daughter. Her father gestured her to sit on his right side while her sister was on his left, Gabriella sat down gracefully.

"Gabriella" her sister acknowledged her presence,

"Catherine" she said and rolled her eyes. Her sister and her looked similar since both of them got more form their late mother Valeria Katerina Hernandez a beautiful Spaniard model, she was known all over the world during her time, when she was signed to work in New York, that's when her parents met and sparks flew. Gabriella remembered her mother as a beautiful, caring woman. She got her eyes, her skin, and all her beauty from her mother but her brains from her father, but the fashion influence was truly from her mother. Like her, her sister had dark roots, a lighter shade of black, they both had brown eyes. Her sister was a bombshell in the age of thirty five, Gabriella looked at her as the mother figure that was absent from her, when her sister boosted in the business world just like her father, she hasn't dated ever since she was devoted to keep a watchful eye on Gabriella and the family company.

As the appetizers came in, it was silent until her father spoke.

"Gabby, I haven't spoken to you in days" he said.

"I'm really busy these days, Daddy" she smiled and took in a piece of scallop.

"Busy doing exactly what, Gabriella?" Catherine shot a look.

"Work" Gabriella rolled her eyes; she knew exactly where this was heading.

"You consider fooling around with Troy Bolton as work?" Catherine glared at her.

"Catherine" their father intervened.

"What?, why is your face plastered on Page six with Troy Bolton? You call that work?" She said ignoring his father.

"So? What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"What's wrong with that? You are representing the company in the wrong way" she exclaimed now standing up.

"What the hell did that have to do with the company? I'm not even in your freaking company!" Gabriella shot back.

"Your last name Gabriella!, unfortunately is connected with the company!" Catherine replied.

"God, I thought that this was a family dinner, a simple quiet family dinner but no, you insert business in every way, That's it, thanks for the dinner Dad, I'll call you" she said and stood up and kissed her father and apologized and left.

GGGGGGGG

"Thank You, Clarisse" she smiled at the housekeeper and headed to the home office and stopped at the glass doors looking at his blue eyed Adonis typing away on his Mac.

She knocked at the glass sliding doors catching his attention.

"Hey" she half smiled.

"Hey there Gorgeous" he smiled.

She walked across the room to him.

"What's wrong?" he said as he gestured her to sit on his glass desk and in between his legs as he sat on the leather chair.

She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips.

"I want to escape" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"You've come to the right place then" he said as he grabbed her legs and carried her upstairs.

GGGGG

Okay, I'm open to comments and suggestions on where the story line would go (:

So Review or message me (:

xoxoG


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, HEELLO To my Loving Readers!**

**I was suppose to release The next Chapter of The First Son, but last night I woke up at around 12:45 and I instantly had so much ideas for Modern Rivalry, and dreamed about it the whole night so here it goes (: Please continue reading my Ugly attempts of creating Love Stories (:**

**Love You all! I love seeing review alerts on my inbox so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (:**

**Giving our Review is another way of helping me and inspiring me to write and it's your chance to voice out your opinions and any suggestions (:**

**XoxoG**

**GGGGGGGGG**

"Miss Montez, Miss Evans is coming up to see you, just giving you a heads up" Nancy said peeking through the door of her private office while she was comfortably seated on her leather couch doing her article for the next month's issue.

"Thanks Nancy" she said her eyes still on the Mac screen.

"And in three… two… one" she muttered.

"Gabriella Katherina Montez, It's nice to see that you are still alive" Sharpay dramatically said.

"Hello to you too Pay" she said as she rolled her eyes, and Sharpay sat on the leather sofa in front of her desk crossing her tan legs.

"I haven't seen you for more than two months and you treat me this way" Sharpay started.

"But we have been talking every single day while you were in London" Gabriella said.

Gabriella removed her sight from the computer screen and transferred it to her best friend.

"Hi Shar, how was London?" she asked sarcastically.

"I know your being sarcastic but, I'll take it, anways London was beautiful as always, and I certainly fulfilled my intentions to go there and I finally have inspiration for my summer line, and of course I went shopping…" And Sharpay continued to babble only thinking of herself; and absent mindedly went on and on and on, as Gabriella suddenly felt her Blackberry vibrate.

_**Just had my meeting, dinner at my place and then… **_

She looked back at her best friend and at the wall clock in her office, she was almost done and it was 6:54 pm.

_**Sound great… See you in 20?**_

_**Great, you owe me. **_He replied**.**

_**Will make it up to you, early meeting 'member **_

_**You better… **_Which made her giggle and Sharpay draw attention to Gabriella than herself.

"Are you texting with him and not listen to me?" Sharpay said dramatically once again.

Gabriella shrugged, and turned off her Mac and fixed the filed on her table.

"Shar, as much as I'd love to continue hearing your story, I gotta go" Gabriella hurried wanting to be with the man she has been with for the past three months now.

"Good, you're done working; we'll have drinks and continue our conversation" Sharpay demanded.

"Shar, I have plans of my own" she reasoned grabbing her Prada purse, and fixing the high ponytail style of her hair.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Sharpay started to interrogate.

"Sharpay" she blurted out.

"No, I haven't seen you in months, So come on Montez" Sharpay demanded and pulled her out of the office.

GGGGGGGGG

_**Got cornered by Sharpay…Gonna be late. **_She texted after she ordered as they were seated on a famous New York restaurant that had a huge line outside.

"Uhm, three cosmos please" Sharpay said as they were done ordering.

"Three?" she asked.

"Yes, Three!" a familiar voice said that was behind her.

"Oh My Goodness, Taylor!" she shrieked seeing her other best friend, she immediately stood up hugged her so tight.

"When did you come back?" Gabriella immediately asked her best friend that was a working in LA, since she helped run her father's a PR firm, she was known to be Taylor McKessie, Manager and Hunter of great up and coming stars of the future.

"Well, I'm here for the whole since, I need a breather from crazy LA" She exhaled.

"So, enough about me, Shar and I met up fro breakfast this morning and she told me everything that's been happening to you Gabriella Katherina Montez" Taylor sad.

"Wow, and you two didn't even bother telling me this morning?" she looked at her two best friends.

"I did, I left you messages but you sure don't answer them" Sharpay pointed out.

"And you have not been in your apartment for how long now? Two weeks?" Sharpay added.

"How do you know this?" Gabriella asked.

"Why am I not even surprised" Taylor rolled her eyes and took a sip of her cocktail.

"Because, A, I know your doorman and when I dropped by your place this morning he said that he hasn't seen you in two weeks, he only sees Nancy getting some of your stuff day to day, and B, I left hundreds of messages in your home phone, which I get no return, and C, you haven't spoken to your Dad since a month ago and your sister for more than two months now" Sharpay concluded.

"Wow, great research Shar" Gabriella muttered taking a sip of her drink as well.

"Wow, who is this boy? And what has he done to make you this crazy little girl" Taylor chuckled.

"I think Sharpay has already told you that" Gabriella replied.

"She did, but I wanna hear it from you, and Shar certainly described him in oh so wonderful curse words" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"What it's true he is a jackass, and a son of a bitch" Sharpay said.

"Language Evans were in a public place" Taylor warned.

"What? This isn't a play ground full of naïve children" Sharpay countered.

"Wait, why do you have something against him? You don't even know him personally?" Gabriella shot a look at Sharpay.

"Because, that little asshole is taking away my best friend from me, is that so wrong?" Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"So we've got that solved, Now who is this wonderful man?" Taylor asked again.

"Wonderful my ass" Sharpay scoffed.

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Well, were not official and all, but three months" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella has been fucking him for three months now" Sharpay smirked.

"So you're not official?" Taylor asked once again.

"Nope, we're just….we're just-" Gabriella trailed off but couldn't find the words.

"Sex Buddies" Sharpay blurted out and the two of them looked at her.

"What?, It's true, if you really like him, then you are very much official by now, exclusively dating to be exact, and no, you two are like cave people who have sex at his place" Sharpay bluntly said.

And the three of them fell silent, as in perfect timing their food was being served.

"So, am I right or am I right" Sharpay didn't ask but she stated.

"The fact that you're Dad and your sister are already against him, there is no future for you two" Sharpay added.

"Shar, that's-"

"No, she's right" she said but her brain was not saying the same thing.

"I'm right" Sharpay beamed eating a piece of her salmon.

"Shar" Taylor scolded.

"No, Taylor, I'm speaking the truth, She is with a guy that she has no future with and her family hates him, and his family hates her, therefore they are just Sex Buddies" Sharpay said again.

"Yes, that's what we are I guess" Gabriella said absent mindedly.

"Okay, So let's talk about the new Louis Vuitton line, huh?" Taylor saved the moment.

"Agree" Sharpay beamed.

"Absolutely" Gabriella half smiled.

GGGGGGG

The three of them continued their meal, not talking about Gabriella's sex life, or love life and talked about everything else. As their dinner led on through out the night, Gabriella looked at her Philip Stein watch and red 9:20.

"Shit" she muttered, Taylor was the only one who noticed her immediate reaction to the time, Sharpay didn't seem to mind, while sipping her 8th cosmo.

She panicked and totally forgot about her plans, she grabbed her Blackberry from her purse.

5 voicemails. 6 text. All from him.

**Okay, will wait for you.**

**Did Princess Pink eat you? Got your favorite, Chocolate covered strawberries. **She smiled.

**Red or White wine?**

**I'm guessing your having a hard time dodging Sharpay.**

**Call me when your on the way.**

**Gabs, I'm getting worried.**

She didn't have the heart to listen to his messages, she totally forgot.

"Okay, I'm going to the ladies room, touch up" Sharpay said wobbly standing up and walked away.

"I like him" Taylor said.

"What?" Gabriella said placing her phone back to her purse.

"I like this guy, He makes you smile at his texts, for you every text is a business note, but you don't seem to see his in that way" Taylor said.

"He's charming and sweet" Gabriella smiled.

"And good in bed" Taylor smirked, which made her and Gabriella laugh hysterically.

"Yes… Very good in Bed" Gabriella admitted.

"He's not just your Sex Buddy" Taylor said taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know Tay, it seems like he is, what Sharpay said was all true… I don't see-" Gabriella said but cut off.

"Don't say that, I like your love story it's very Romeo and Juliet like, Look Gabs, in every relationship you get into, you always look at it's future, and besides, when was the last time you dated this long? Sophomore College? You're always focused on your career but this guy's taking you out of your Gabriella-hole, so as your friend, I think he is very special" Taylor said.

"Thanks Tay" she smiled.

"It's good to have you around once in a while" Gabriella smiled thankfully.

"Well, you better get used to it" Taylor smiled.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella beamed.

"Well, Dad and I thought that I'd stay here in new York for a bit, you know scouting here at Broadway while he manages the West Coast, and I start running the East Coast offices" Taylor smiled.

"Awww, Tay" Gabriella said hugging her.

"And you better help me find a descent apartment, since it's impossible to find one now a days" Taylor said.

"No, nonsense!, You are staying with me!" Gabriella immediately offered.

"Gabby?" Taylor said in awe.

"Yes, you and me, I have a place in 5th Avenue, with two spare bedrooms, and you will reject that?" Gabriella beamed.

"Okay" Taylor shrieked.

"Okay" Gabriella agreed.

"I start moving in next week" Taylor said immediately going through her PDA.

"Yes" Gabriella said thrilled.

"Okay, it's 9:40 and I know Sharpay's gonna hate me for this, go to your Man" Taylor smirked.

"Tay, it can wait" Gabriella insisted.

"No, we're officially room mates, we'll have plenty of time catching up, you owe me, I want to meet this man" Taylor said shooing her friend in a nice way.

"Tay, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow? Okay, I owe you!" Gabriella said immediately standing up and heading out the before the wicked witch of Pink get's in her way, she went outside the chilly New York Streets, and desperately hailed for the first cab she could see.

GGGGGGGG

As she entered his modern foyer, everything she could see was black, it was already 10:20 and buzzling traffic of Manhattan didn't help her at all. She took off her Louis Vuitton pumps and he DKNY Trench coat leaving her on a black lace dress that fell above her knees, she saw the box of Chocolate covered strawberries on the island counter when she roamed the kitchen, and saw the bottle of wine and she carried them up the stairs and left her shoes and purse downstairs, she heard the sound of the plasma while she climbed the grand staircase she was used to for the past months.

She walked towards the room on the end of the hallway, hearing voices from the TV, but the room's lights was off, she peeked a little and saw him lying on his King sized bed wearing his pajamas but no shirt in sight just his perfectly muscled upper body which exposed his extremely muscles, sculpted six pack abs.

"Hey" she huskily whispered.

"Hey" he sat up looking at her, his dark blonde strands went on all directions.

"You up for a little mid night snack?" she asked, walking closer towards the bed.

He turned on the light, revealing his sparkling blue eyes even more.

"I'm sorry" that's all she could say.

"I'm guessing you had a great time with Sharpay" Troy smiled truthfully showing through his eyes.

Gabriella placed the box of strawberries and the bottle of wine on the night stand, she crawled on the bed to get closer to him.

"I'm sorry, you know how she is" she said now perfectly close to him, looking down on his face.

"That's okay" He said as she nestled on his chest and he kissed her head.

"Well, there is a reason, why I stayed with Sharpay for a little while" she said giggling as she intertwined her legs with his.

"What?" he asked flipping the channel to a rerun of Friends.

"My best friend Taylor" she started.

"The one that's in LA" he said.

"You actually listen" she said kissing his lips and pulling back which made him snicker.

"Anyways, she's moving back in New York and she's gonna be my room mate, and she wants to meet you" Gabriella smiled.

"Wow, a person in your life that wants to meet me, that's a first" he chuckled.

"Ha ha, funny" she playfully slapped his chest.

"Have you talked to your sister and your Dad?" he asked.

"You asked me that this morning and last night" she said.

"Well, if you answered my questions, I would be asking them again and again" Troy countered.

"Mmmmhhhmmm" she shook her head.

"Well, you better"

"Stop being a peace treaty officer" she yawned.

"Someone's tired" he chuckled as he inhaled her scent.

"Huuuuhhh" she yawned again, giggling sleepily at Joe and Chandler on the screen.

"Go to sleep Gabby" he whispered and kissed her hair.

"I thought I owe you?" she murmured she said cuddling her self into his body.

"Go to sleep, I'm happy as long as your in my arms" he cooed and turned off the TV.

"I like you a lot Bolton" she whispered.

"I like you a lot Montez" he replied and saw her shut her tired brown eyes.

And sleep over came the two of them.

**GGGGGGG**

**Okay I skipped studying for my Physics Exam tomorrow just to finish this Chapter so, hope you guys like it! Review!**

**xoxoG **


	4. Chapter 4

**Extra Long chapter here (: to say sorry for not updating fro so long. Please enjoy, I worked hard for it all day. Message me for ideas (: Thanks (: **

**OH AND I HAVE A TREAT FOR YOU, WHO are the WRITERS WITHIN. I have this GREAT IDEA, since this is the most reviewed STORY of all so, THOSE WO WANTS TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR MODERN RIVALRY, AND INTERESTED IN THE IDEA JUST MESSAGE ME (:. YOU GET TO WRITE A CHAPTER And twists things up (: To have some fun. **

**Chapter 4: Gabriella's Day!**

As she opened her eyes, she rolled to face the where the light was shining directly through her eyes.

She looked through her room, she was alone, it was the first day of spring, and it was her birthday, she smiled thinking of the idea. She was turning twenty seven, but the little girl inside her was still thrilled by the fact that it was her day.

She rolled off her King sized bed and got off from her comfy green sheets and grabbed her Blackberry and her inbox was flooded, she didn't even bother looking through it, she left it on her night stand, she walked across her room and to her walk in closet and look at her reflection on her whole body mirror. Her dark curls were naturally falling down on her back, she was only wearing a pair of green sleep cotton shorts that hung tight on her thigh and a pink racer back tee. That matched her whole room, everything green.

She walked out of her closet, her birthday suit already in her head, as she heard her phone ringing, and ran across the room, and picked it up not even glancing on the caller ID.

"Hello" she said

"Hey, just checking up on you" the husky voiced replied.

"Wow, that's a shocker" she rolled her eyes.

"Happy Birthday" he said being the first caller and greeter of the day.

"Well, thanks Bolton" she grunted rolling her eyes moving back and forth her walk in closet.

"Gabby, can we just talk about last night-" Troy started but was shunned when Gabriella spoke first.

"Look, Troy, I need to go, I don't want to get into this fight on my birthday" she said hanging up immediately.

"Gabby?" she heard Nancy call for her, bustling from her thoughts.

"Good Morning Nancy" she smiled looking into the clothes she had perfectly laid out for the day.

"Okay, I have cleared all of your meetings, take a day of will you, and the car will pick you up at six, and lastly Happy Birthday" Nancy smiled leaving a box on her night stand.

"Nancy" she cooed.

"Open it later, I'll see you tonight" Nancy said as she waved goodbye and left her room.

She walked jollily out of her room and to be plain guest room she had, but now furnished with Taylor's favourite color, blue. She walked in the room tip toeing to the queen sized bed sloppily slept into by one of her best friend. She pulled the baby blue covers and got in under the warm covers, and embracing her best friend, cuddling in.

Taylor moaned and rolled over and looked at her best friend, opening her eyes.

"Well, Good Morning to you, Birthday girl" she smiled.

The two of them, just laid in bed looking at the ceiling.

"Well, what are your plans for today?" Taylor asked.

"Just the party at six thirty, at the Plaza, and I'm free for the day" she whispered.

"Why don't we have a girl's day out with Barbie"

"Montez!, McKessie!" Someone they love to hate and hate to love screamed as the elevator doors opened.

"Speak of the Devil" Taylor chuckled.

"In Tay's room" Gabriella screamed.

They heard her stilettos clacking as she approached Taylor's room.

"What are you two doing?, It's eight and the day is running out, and your just cuddling?" Sharpay said very much disappointed at her two best friends.

"What are you wearing?" Taylor said.

They looked at their best friend wearing a Shpynk dress, and sky rocket heels by Shpynk as well, as she blonde locks fell gently down her back.

"Okay, let's get dressed and get to breakfast" Gabriella said getting up from the bed.

"Ugh" Taylor moaned.

"Pay, you deal with that" she pointed to Taylor whining.

"Oh and Gabs, Happy Birthday" she smiled.

Gabriella smiled and headed out to her own room and to her bathroom.

The past three months she had spent not alone in her place was perfect, she had a person in her life who approved who she is currently dating romantically, she was thankful that finally she had someone to talk to about her whole life, since she and Troy have been together unofficially but officially together for six months now, even if him and her were on the rocks since last night.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"_Are you nervous?" she asked as he held her hand underneath the table._

"_Well" he said taking a sip of his drink._

"_Would you chill, you're not meeting my Dad" she said wiping his face wither handkerchief._

"_I mean not yet, and not there isn't any possibility, even if he hates you and all" she babbled getting nervous just by imagining the fact when that situation would happen, if it happens._

_She gave him a quick peck on the lips, making him a little less tensed._

"_Why are you even this nervous?" she asked._

"_Well-" _

"_Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I'm late, still coping New York traffic" Taylor said out of breath as she got in the restaurant and walked to the table seeing her best friend._

"_Tay" Gabriella beamed giving Taylor a hug and a kiss on the cheek, as they pulled apart._

"_Taylor McKessie meet Troy Bolton" Gabriella said as she placed her arms around Troy waist, as Troy offered Taylor a hand, but Taylor smiled and gave him a hug instead._

"_Nice to finally meet the man who has been making my best friend extremely happy" Taylor said as the three of them sat down._

"_So I have been dying to meet you" Taylor added as she called for the waiter._

"_That's a first" he smiled, then Gabriella kissed his temple._

"_So I wanna hear everything, give me the honors of interrogation?" she said excited._

"_Go for it" Troy smiled._

"_You studied in London right?" Taylor started._

"_Yes, Oxford" Troy replied._

"_He was top of his class, for his whole entire stay in Oxford" Gabriella added._

"_Of course" Taylor smiled as Troy blushed in reply._

"_Good evening folks, what can i get for you tonight?" the waiter asked smiling._

"_I'll have a Blanquette de veau and a cosmo" Taylor said._

"_I'll have a Steak Frites, and she will have Pot au feu and two red wines please" Troy ordered, which impressed Taylor even more._

"_Wow, you got yourself a keeper here Montez" Taylor chuckled._

_In which Gabriella just smiled looking at Troy._

"_No man or woman orders for her ever since two blind dates ago" Taylor giggled._

"_Taylor!" Gabriella said sitting up straight._

"_What happened two dates ago?" Troy asked very much interested looking into Gabriella's eyes._

"_May I?" Taylor asked permission from Gabriella._

"_Please, he won't stop asking even if we move away from that topic" Gabriella said looking at Taylor with wide eyes, and shifting eyes to Troy's._

"_Damon? Was it?" Taylor started off looking at Gabriella with approval._

"_Yes" she said Gabriella said, taking Troy's hand and leaning her head on Troy's chest as the start of a long night ahead was coming. _

"_She did what?" Troy said laughing as Taylor sprawled all the most embarrassing stills of Gabriella's life to him._

"_And here I thought your nervous, but no you two are having a ball laughing about me" Gabriella said sarcastically mad at the two of them as they laughed non-stop as they ate their desserts._

"_Oh My Goodness" Taylor said haulting her fit of laughter and drank a sip from her cocktail._

"_So the roommate thing going?" Troy asked._

"_It's going perfectly" Gabriella smiled._

"_Yes, just like old times" Taylor agreed._

"_So Princess Pink isn't jealous at all?" he asked pertaining to Sharpay._

_Taylor immediately laughed at the name calling Troy dubbed her other best friend._

"_Well, you know Sharpay" Gabriella said._

"_She is, she just won't admit it to herself and to us because of her pink pride" Taylor agreed._

"_You should stop calling her Princess Pink" Gabriella said reprimanding Troy._

"_What?, she lives and loves pink so much" Troy said._

"_Ahh, you shouldn't make fun of her like that, of her love for pink" she replied._

"_Her Mom died of Breast Cancer, since then she's embraced pink her whole entire life, and what do you know made a business out of it" Taylor added._

"_Oh, That's why I see her at some charity events that I donate to, she's an embassador, that makes a lot of sense" he said looking down a bit._

"_Wait, I didn't know you have charities?" Gabriella said looking at him._

"_Yeah, besides my family's foundation, I look over some other charities" he said looking at her._

"_Well that's noble of you" Taylor said now really impressed._

"_Have I mentioned he's a gentleman too?" Gabriella said giving him quick peck on his cheek looking at Taylor._

"_Yeah, a couple of times, but you do mention numerously that he is terrific in bed" Taylor smirked._

"_Oh Wow, I guess girls do talk about everything" Troy said shocked looking at Gabriella._

"_Taylor!" she glared._

"_What? I'm just telling the truth" Taylor said smiling._

_But was interrupted by Troy's iPhone ringing._

"_Uh, I'm sorry I forgot to turn it on vibrate" he said taking the phone from his pocket and keeping it again._

"_No, take it, it might be important" Gabriella said._

"_No, it's okay" Troy smiled._

"_No take it" she insisted._

"_Okay, excuse me ladies" he said standing up from the table and walking away. _

_When the air finally felt clear the two of them looked at each other intently._

"_So honestly, What do you think?" Gabriella said leaning in closer to her best friend._

"_What do I think? Does it matter?" Taylor said sarcastically._

"_Tay, for real"_

"_What I said before, He's a keeper, make it official" Taylor said finishing crème brulee._

"_Come on, it's been only, four months" Gabriella said._

"_Exactly, how long was the current relationship that you had before Troy?"_

"_Danny"_

"_Yes, Danny, how long?" Taylor said raising her eyebrows._

"_Two months" she said._

"_Yes, two months and you haven't dated for what now? Two years?" she said._

"_So?"_

"_So? Gabriella, So?, Troy is the total package, I mean, I have never seen this happy yet, you become a rule breaker, you take risks now, your not so uptight, he has really made an impact on you, For real Gabs, he is a wonderful man, he shows that he cares, you haven't slept in the suite for two weeks straight, he's like, your-"_

"_Escape" Gabriella finished the sentence for her._

"_Okay, Just a deal, now official, so what are we talking about?" Troy said sitting down and kissing Gabriella's forehead._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Could you please put down your Blackberry sheesh" Sharpay said sipping her coffee. The three best friends were sitting on a Central Park bench eating a bagel and a cup of coffee all in their hands. It was their tradition, the three of them sitting in the park looking over the joyous children feeding the ducks, walking kids with their nannies, it reminded them of their childhood when they would sit on that very same place eating ice cream and each of their nannies watching over them. But now they still looked just as joyous but more fashionable passing on the pink boots with the stilettos, Gabriella was wearing a simple denim jeans and a red blouse that was tucked in and a blue Hermes belt topping it off with her blue peep toe pumps. While Taylor wore her signature green sweater vest and khaki pants, and her black peep toe flats.

"Just checking on birthday greetings, I don't want to upset people for not thanking them" Gabriella explained.

"Or just one certain someone's greeting?" Taylor said taking a bite of her bagel.

"He greeted me way earlier" Gabriella sniped looking through her mailbox.

"Aww how sweet, did you know that the most special people in your life are the first and last people to greet you on your birthday, so you two are okay now?" Taylor discussed.

"Wait, I'm lost" Sharpay said very confused of the conversation that she was very much out of the loop.

"No, we are not okay" Gabriella said sternly typing away on her Blackberry.

"See, this is what I am talking about, since you and Gabriella have become roommates, you have been ignoring me" Sharpay said very much dramatically.

"Oh come one, every day you have at least a meal with us, you even leave your own things in the suite, would you just stop being so dramatic, Shar, it's Gabriella's day, can't you at least leave the spotlight for just one day" Taylor snapped.

In reply, Sharpay only gulped down her breakfast.

"Thank You, so back to you, I can see that he really is sorry" Taylor said.

Gabriella wasn't surprised to what Taylor was saying, Troy and Taylor have been very close since they've met, she would always give out or explain every side of every Troy-Gabriella fight that they have experienced for the past six months.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"_So, how are you and Mister big shot Book Publisher slash hot rich guy?" Britney a blonde green eyed fashion editor of Elle, also one of Gabriella's closest friends, whom she has been working with since they were both interns, it was the day before her awaited birthday._

"_Were, great, awesome actually" Gabriella said smiling at the thought of Troy._

"_Wow, someone's all happy and in love" Britney said teasingly as she and Gabriella browse the Elle closet for prepping the December issue, which was a month away from publishing._

"_Taylor was like, talking about getting it official, since me and him have been like dating for six months now, and Taylor suggested that you know make it official like boyfriend-girlfriend thing" Gabriella said smiling as she looked a Louis Vuitton bag._

"_I think it's not a bad idea, since this is like the longest relationship you both had, him as a big no to commitment guy and you being the workaholic that you are, I agree with Taylor" Britney said confidently._

"_Yeah, your right" Gabriella agreed, making herself even more confident._

"_Besides, your like Romeo and Juliet, going behind your families, romantic" Britany squealed._

"_Very Funny" Gabriella said._

"_So what do you think about this?" Britney said showing her a blue DVF trench coat._

"_Yeah, that could work with those" Gabriella said pointing at the yellow pumps._

_Suddenly her phone rings, and she pulled it from her pocket._

"_Brit, I'm gonna answer this call" Gabriella said excusing herself._

"_Say hi to Troy for me, will ya" Britney smirked fixing an outfit._

"_Hey" Gabriella said answering the call._

"_Hey Babe" Troy said in a romantic husky way._

"_So I was thinking, I wanna talk about something tonight and dinner at your place, Taylor loves us but she said that, we tend to get a little loud" Gabriella said in a teasing way._

"_Well, you just can't resist the powers of Troy Bolton" he snickered._

"_Ha-ha-ha, So at your place for tonight?" she said._

"_Yeah, a little bit later than usual, I have a meeting for a new deal, this one's a hard cookie, I need to close this myself" Troy said._

"_Oh okay, I'll just have dinner with Britney then head to your place" she smiled._

"_I'll see you later Babe" he said._

"_Bye" she smiled._

_GGGGGGGGGGG_

"_So I was talking about the issue with Joe and he said we can go to Paris together since Gigi can handle holding the fort already" she discussed as they entered a Mexican restaurant to grab dinner._

"_That's great, I haven't been with Paris with you since last year" Gabriella replied._

"_I know right" Britney said._

"_Uhm, For two please" Britney said to the hostess and they were led to their table a minute after._

_As they ordered, they started talking about work and everything else that was going on their lives, but something caught Britney's attention._

"_Hey look at that girl, she's like throwing herself at him" Britney said looking at the girl two tables way who was flirting with the guy in front of her._

"_I can't see, I have my back turned" Gabriella said who wanted to desperately see the situation._

"_She's like exposing her cleavage in so many ways" Britney added taking a sip of her wine._

"_Is the guy hot?" Gabriella asked._

"_I can't see the face, but the body is hot, he's like wearing the new Dolce suit" Britney said._

"_Must be rich" Gabriella figured._

"_She looks decent but, very demanding about something though, ooohh low blow" Britney reacted like she was watching a movie._

"_It's like the guy is cool and she's like a lioness" Britney said making fun of the scene in front of her._

"_What she do?" Gabriella asked very much interested like a blind man watching the new Avengers movie._

"_She's like a snake, like come on,, Oh My Gosh" Britney said in awe her mouth wide open._

"_Why what's wrong?" Gabriella asked, not taking the her desperation, and went over to look at the scene._

_It was her blue eyed Adonis, being kissed by another girl, she was irritated, pissed, she stood up from their table._

"_Gabby" Britney said calming her down but was not successful._

_Gabriella walked towards Troy's table, as the girl then pulled away, but Troy didn't seem to be aware that the unbearable scene was seen by Gabriella._

"_Oh My Goodness, Troy Bolton, I thought saw you" Gabriella said walking in on the scenario._

"_Gab-" Troy babbled with his eyes very much shocked and confused._

"_So, I'm sorry for invading your dinner, I'm gonna go head to my place for the night, well Good night" Gabriella said and walked out of the restaurant._

"_My my you are in trouble" Britney said her head in disbelief and pushed down buttons of her Blackberry._

"_Tay we have a problem" Britney said._

"_Let me talk to her" Troy said taking the phone from Britney._

_GGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"_Gabriella" a voice entered her room as she was sitting on her desk typing on her iMac._

"_Go away, I'm busy Bolton" she snapped._

"_Gabriella, it's not what you think" Troy said walking in and across her room._

"_It's not what I think?, the girl kissed you, and was flirting with you the whole time" Gabriella exclaimed standing up from her leather computer chair._

"_Meeting my ass" she grunted._

"_That was a meeting that was Shauna Billard, she's an upcoming author, she's a literary genius" Troy explained._

"_Of course, a literary bitch slut whore genius" Gabriella exclaimed crossing her arms standing in front of him._

"_Wait, why are you so mad?" Troy exclaimed._

"_I was with a client at dinner" Troy added._

"_A slutty client who kissed you" Gabriella roared._

"_She kissed me and besides why are you so mad, I am not attracted to her, but I am attracted to you" Troy stated._

"_Look Troy just get out will you, I don't have time for drama okay! Just get out" Gabriella said pushing him out._

"_Okay, I don't know what's going in your head right now" Troy said as Gabriella led him out of the room and Gabriella slamming the door in his face._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The party was on full swing all her friends were just done eating a beautiful dinner and now they were off to a random bar for the night, dancing the night away, She wasn't in the mood for drinks and all the dancing, she literally just passed the day on. She was now outside the club taking a phone call.

"Hello" she answered the phone.

"Hi Baby"

"Daddy" she smiled as she looked at the almost empty New York streets.

"How's your party" he asked, knowing that he can't come since he was in London closing a major deal.

"Great" she answered.

"It doesn't seem great, It's almost midnight, you should be partying right now right, even if I don't approve of it, but you seem to be still being a fit rebel child" he said.

"The rebel child you love" she smiled.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you when I get back in the city, and please stop this on going feud with your sister" he said.

"i Love you Kiddo" he said.

"I Love you too Daddy"

"Happy Birthday" he said as she hanged up.

She put away her phone and hailed for a cab.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey Tay, I'm home, Im not in the partying jig anymore, have fun"

She walked out of the elevator and across the whole suite, and to her room all she wanted to do was sleep this whole day away, her day was a wreck, something was missing. She opened the doors of her room and revealed a huge surprise.

Her bed was covered in rose petals and so was the floor, candles were all over the place, the candles were the only one lighting the whole room, but in her heart there was only one thing that was lighting up the room, his blue sparkling eyes.

"Bolton, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked putting down her purse on the floor.

"Happy Birthday" he whispered.

"I still hate you" she said walking closer to him and standing next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, that you were so jealous, that other girls are all over me so much" he said.

Gabriella chuckled.

"Get to the point" she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know what to get the girl who has everything, but I had an idea" he started.

"Let's make it official" he said getting something from his pocket.

"Bolton what is that?" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I promise you that you are the only girl that I will be kissing, and from the past six months that I have been kissing you, I don't want you to get all moody and all bitchy on me"

"So Gabriella Montez, would you please be my girlfriend officially" he said placing a silver necklace around her neck with a rose pendant on it which was covered in diamonds"

"Happy Birthday" he whispered.

"Bolton" she smiled.

"No more kisses from other girls, only me" she said placing her arms on his neck.

"Only you" he said.

She pulled him down so that his lips with touch hers, and his arms around his waist embracing her petite body, feeling the warmth that she has been wanting for the whole day. She then deepened the kiss and removed his coat and threw it on the floor, then next was his blue tie landing on the other side of the room. Troy instantly pulled her up so that he could kiss her with soul and passion, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He then attacked her neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Bed now" she demanded.

With an instant he gently placed her on the bed straddling her, removing his button down shirt revealing his perfectly sculptured abs, she couldn't resist and sat up to unbuckle his belt and his pants.

"I want you off that dress" he whispered huskily.

"Zipper at the back" she moaned as he almost ripped her dress and instantly unclasped her bra, both of them completely naked, his hands travelling down her thighs.

Her hands almost scratching his back with great orgasm getting in her way.

"God, I Love You" he said kissing her neck.

"Wait, What?" she said instantly pulling back and looking back at him.

**REVIEW GUYS (: Love you All**

**Xoxo G**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I hope your still there?**

**I know I haven't been updating for what the last year, anyways here we go, I'll try again.**

**Sincerely Sorry.**

**This chapter shows a little bit of Troy's perspective.**

Troy and Gabriella were staring at each other intently, as he looked into her eyes as she was underneath his very perfect and turned on body, the only woman who he had continually slept with for the past what four five months, the longest relationship he has every been with in his whole entire life. Troy meant those three words, but what he'd find out after exclusively been sleeping around Gabriella was that he was very much falling deeply in love with this woman; she had commitment issues, she was the kind of woman who prioritized her career rather than a man, which was a surprise to him, since he knew from the very beginning when they started this little thing they had, she would never call him again, and he was never going to call her again. It started with a One Night Stand to just get of this funk he had in the Met Gala. But after that incredible night they had together after making each other feel the most explosive and endearing orgasm they ever felt in their lives, he knew at that point that Gabriella was something else. Confirming to her that he was indeed inlove with her would make things even worse, Gabriella was not ready for something like this so he opted to utter these words to her long paused question.

"I mean, I love the way you make me feel" he muttered attacking again and nipping her neck.

Foreplay, the only thing that could make Gabriella forget all the things in her head and mind blowing sex ofcourse.

"Right" she said as she continued to arch her back for Troy.

It was working Troy continued to devour her, and make her forget.

"I said, I love that you're my girlfriend now" he said grinning like an idiot as he proceeded from her neck down to her chest and attacking her very much turned on breast and nipples.

"Yessssss, right there Troy!... yesss" she moaned as he started to go further south of her body.

And as he continued to give her what she deserved on her birthday, as he entered her and bring out the sex goddess in her, the three words were now forgotten.

"God, Baby" she said exhaling with deep amounts of satisfaction, and turning her body to face Troy and planting a mouth watering kiss on his lips which he gladly returned.

"Best" on cheek.

"Birthday Sex" Exhale. Kiss on Pecs.

"Ever" Exhale. Kiss on lips again.

"Glad you liked it Babe, Happy Birthday" Troy smiled as he kissed her temple and they snuggled after making their bodies connect and explode inside for the sixth time.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG**

Next Morning

Troy opened his eyes and was very much delighted that the woman he loved was wrapped underneath his arms, their legs tangled and her head on his chest, her hands wrapped all around his torso, and she was in deep sleep with the most beautiful smile plastered across her face. He carefully untangled himself from her making sure that she doesn't wake up. And picked up his designer pants and his Brooke's Brothers button down white shirt and walked out of her room and checked the time on his watch, 9:08 on a Saturday.

As he walked through the living room of her apartment and towards the kitchen he saw a Taylor sitting on the breakfast bar, with a glass of orange juice and French toast as she read the morning paper.

"Well, Good Morning to you, Mister Go Faster" Taylor said without flinching from the paper.

"You heard that eh?" Troy smiled as he went on to get a glass and got himself orange juice as well.

"After I heard Gabby's voicemail, ditched Sharpay and bar to go check on her and when I walked in to the apartment all I could hear was your chanting and panting and everything in between on repeat" Taylor said as she continued to sip on her glass and offered Troy a piece of Toast.

He chuckled and took a bite.

"Hey Bolton, I like you but, you two were fucking annoying last night, I swear to God if I wasn't scared that I ditched Sharpay at the bar I would have walked out of this place, but no I'm much more comfortable hearing my best friend come for what the fifth time and screaming your name than, hear Sharpay bitch about how I left her at a bar at the middle of the night" Taylor said coolly as she looked at him.

"Actually we did Six times" Troy said proudly beaming as he continued to finish his piece of bread.

"Look Bolton I like you, but you don't need to brag, I heard everything from, Yes Troy right there, God yes your making magic with that wand of yours, yes Troy go deeper" she said imitating Gabriella's chants last night.

He laughed and stopped as he looked at Taylor who was not amused at all.

"Okay, Sorry Tay, I'll tell her we go back to my place when were gonna do it" he smiled and offered.

"Good, here more juice" Taylor offered and poured on his glass.

He finally paused and looked back on what happened last night and ran his hands all over his tousled locks.

"I love her" he stated.

"Excuse me?" Taylor stopped and looked at him and froze.

"I slipped well, when were about to do it, I told her I loved her, she caught it and I told her that I loved that she's my girlfriend and told her a bunch of other stuff to get it out of her head, you know how she is, but God Tay… I love her, that's all that was running in my head the whole time… How much I'd fallen for her" Troy professed to his girlfriend's best friend.

"Wow, Who knew Troy Bolton, Manhattan's play boy would be in love" Taylor said in awe.

"It's true, but when I tell her that it will just make things worse, you know how she is, she's still has her guard up" Troy said.

"I get you, its Gabriella, she overthinks everything, I agree with you, keep it first, wait for the right moment to say it" Taylor agreed.

"Right? You know she'll just jump into everything and overwhelm herself, right, I'll just come up with something and keep this love thing on the DL" he nodded to himself.

"I really like you Bolton, you're good for her, don't mess it up" Taylor said with a genuine smile.

"I don't plan on messing this up McKessie" Troy sipped his juice with confidence with his words.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 2 months later GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Baby, can place my coat on your closet, my space is getting a little bit cluttered" Gabriella asked from Troy's walk in closet as he was watching a basketball game for the fifth time, since he was already evaluating if he was gonna recommend to the board of the team if some players' contracts should be renewed, since he was very much an active in some of the teams he was invested upon.

"Yeah, sure Babe" he muttered his eyes still on the big screen of his bedroom.

He settled more and was now leaning against the headboard on the confines of his king sized bed. It was a lazy Sunday, and he had no work and they usually spent their Sundays together at his place, since their normal routine was Fridays was at Gabriella's a few blocks away, and Saturdays at his place to give Taylor a breather of the racket they usually caused.

Gabriella walked out of the walk in closet wearing only her underwear and Troy's YSL white button down shirt which she considered her favorite Sunday outfit, and looked at the TV and her very handsome boyfriend who was half lying down on his side of the bed, his whole attention focused on the game.

"So is the game over?" she said pausing in front of him.

"Well it's not, but I know how its gonna turn out, I sure am gonna be cutting some people's paychecks" he said very much in his work tone.

"Well I talked to my sister finally, last night, she just got back from London" she muttered walking towards Troy.

"Okay, that's serious" he said as she heard what she said and turned off the TV, which Gabriella took as an invitation for her to talk with him, she went closer to Troy and sat facing him on the bed, but Troy suddenly pulled her up the bed and placed her on his lap, and now she was straddling him and facing him eye to eyes as they started a very serious conversation.

Gabriella placed her hands on his chest and moved it up and down his toned arms finding the words to say to him from her recent conversation with her sister.

"Well, she doesn't approve of this" She half whispered and rolled her eyes.

"Well this isn't something new" he smiled accepting the fact that her family never liked whatever that was happening to him and her.

"She actually said that she let it the first few months of this go, because she knew that I was just making a scene and pushing her and Dad's buttons, but she's very surprised that it's still ongoing and this isn't just some game to me" she rolled her eyes as she remembered her sisters words to her.

_**Last Night with Gabriella**_

"_Well Gabriella, Good of you to finally see me, what after four months of avoiding me?" Her sister said as they sat on her sister's penthouse apartment as she just arrived after months in London._

"_Well, I told Dad that I'll talk to you when you get back to the city, because he cant stand it that were not speaking to each other" she said as she looked at her sister as she sipped her tea, looking very sleek in her Chanel LBD._

"_I'm seeing that this little thing you're having with Troy Bolton is starting to get serious, well according to Page Six" Catherine said as she placed the paper on the coffee table with a headline of Troy and Gabriella holding hands and kissing at Central Park written: BOLTON AND MONTEZ GETTING SERIOUS._

"_I guess we are, were officially dating since my birthday" she said proudly._

"_Yes, hope you got my gift" her sister replied._

"_Yes I did, its sitting on my closet at his place actually" she said smiled pushing a little bit more as she remembered that the red Louis Vuitton Stilletos Catherine gave her with a card that said; I hope you've awaken from this little Bolton Dream of Yours, Happy Birthday Gabriella greeting was left in her closet space on his huge walk in closet._

"_Ahhh, getting serious are you, well have you met his family then?" Catherine bit back._

"_I guess you're invited to their annual summer get together at their compound in the Hamptons" Catherine added._

"_He hasn't mentioned it, actually" Gabriella felt a little bit defeated._

"_Ahhhh, yes, because Gabriella this maybe getting serious to the both of you but this will end eventually, I still believe that this is just a phase of yours and a phase of his, because accept it or not you both will never be accepted by each of your families" Catherine said with a smile playing on her lips._

"_Tell me Gabriella, where is this gorgeous boyfriend of yours tonight?" her sister asked._

"_He's with his family, it's his brother's birthday and they're celebrating at the boathouse" she said honestly sensing where Catherine was heading resulting her to have a low voice._

_Catherine just smiled._

" _I Still have faith in you, that you will wake up from this dream of yours, face it Gabriella the fact that we are democrats and they are a bunch of Republican is a number one fact that you and him can never work, but if you wanna go have a ball of throwing yourself a heartache then please go ahead and make more mistakes than you already have" Catherine said as she stood up fixing her wild black hair._

"_Well, what can I expect from you I guess?, you're the kind of girl who rejects a position at Wall Street, to what accept a position at Elle, you should have saved your Magna Cum Laude title to someone who can actually use it, atleast Sharpay used her diploma to handle a business of her own, well I guess it just reflects your decisions in life Gabriella, continuing screwing up and throwing your life out the window, well it was good seeing you, I'm sure you know your way out" Catherine summed it up and headed towards the hallway of her apartment._

"Don't listen to her, baby" Troy said running his hands at her cheek.

"Please, I've learned to delete everything that comes out of her mouth since I was fifteen, but how dare she say that your just a phase, I'm freakin' twenty seven years old for fuck's sake!" she rolled her eyes and exclaimed.

"You know you're much sexier when that vain is popping on your forehead" Troy chuckled placing his hands on her waist holding her in place.

Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips loving that grin on his face.

"But I'm quite curious am I just a phase for you?" he asked completely serious behind the grin of his.

"How could you even say that? Of course you aren't. I've been your sex slave for what six months now, that half a year already, longer than Kim Kardashian's wedding" Gabriella chuckled and kissed his chest and went on to kiss his neck.

"Good" he said as he pinched her left butt cheek, which made her squeal but still continue kissing his neck.

"But glad she mentioned our annual Hamptons' summer party though" he beamed.

"I actually had a very interesting night with my family yesterday" he said, this immediately caught Gabriella's attention and removed her lips from Troy's neck and had full attention to Troy.

"You're coming to the Bolton's Annual Summer Party at East Hampton two weeks from now" Troy announced.

"Are you serious? Wait is this some kind of joke?, Are you shitting me Bolton?" Gabriella said as she immediately stood up from their current position and was pacing back and forth.

"Nope, not kidding, my mother said she can't wait to meet the girl who's been stripped my title way as New York's play boy" he smiled.

"Oh my Gawd, Are you sure that Lucille Bolton invited me?" Gabriella said her eyes wide.

"You are the only Gabriella Montez that I know" he smiled. Her favorite smile of his, the kind that makes your insides melt.

"Oh shit, I don't have anything to wear, Oh my gawd, I have to call Taylor" and with that she was out of the room, leaving Troy alone as he remembered what happened last night.

_**Last Night with Troy**_

"_So TroyBoy, I see that your face is still plastered at Page Six" Thomas Bolton said, or Tom, Troy's 35 year old older brother, who was much bigger in size compared to him, a football player during his years in Harvard and now was VP of Bolton Corp, leading manufacturer of newspapers all over the East Coast, Troy opted to start his business a little much closer to the family but the exception was that her published books and the rest of the Bolton's produced the everyday paper that Americans would have on their doorstep._

"_Yeah well, I guess I still am" Troy said as his family continued to devour their mini celebration. It was just him, his brother Tom and his wife Arabelle and her annoying little sister that he still love Tamara, but they called Tammy and his parents. Tom and Arabelle have been married for five years but was still trying to have a baby but having trouble with their busy schedules, while Tom was busy running Bolton Corp with his father Jack, Arabelle was working at the United Nations, they both prioritized their careers and just started their race to have a family. _

"_Well, I think it's a good thing" Tammy said who just came in from Paris where in she was studying at Central Martins as a Fashion Designer, at the age of 22. She was Troy's baby sister and cared for her deeply, where in they much have a closer relationship than with Tom._

"_Why's that darling?, I think that the Montez's are just going to be giving your brother a hard time" Lucille Bolton said as the matriarch of their tight knit family._

"_Well, this is his actual and first relationship he ever had, from sleeping and being a heartbreaker and all, this girl finally tied him down, which is a first for him" Tamara said smiling as she took a sip of her red wine._

"_Yes, this is interesting, what's she like Troy, I wanna hear how's your first relationship going?" Arabelle agreed and shared a soft smile with Taylor._

"_Well, were actually official, she's my girlfriend" Troy said proudly as he looked at each face of his family his father especially._

"_Well would you look at that! Troy is someone's girlfriend?! Well what do you know this is the best surprise I've had for my birthday" Tom beamed shaking his head and giving her little sister a high five._

"_Well, she must be something special, eh son?" Jack Bolton finally said with a smirk._

"_She's different Dad" Troy said with a real smile._

"_I Love her" Troy added addressing no one in particular but it sure caught the attention of all of them._

_Tamara suddenly choked a little as she was swallowing her Halibut, and Tommy dropped his fork, where in Arabelle immediately helped out._

"_Well, I want to meet this girl" Lucille Bolton finally broke the silence._

_Arabelle, Tom and Tamara all wide eyed including Troy, they all were aware of the rivalry between these two families and the fact that their mother was saying this was a complete shock._

"_Yes, Bring her to the Hamptons" Jack agreed continuing to devour his dinner._

"_I would love to meet Gabriella Montez, the girl who stripped away the title of my son's title as Manhattan's playboy" Lucille said._

_Insert Awkward Silence._

"_Well who's ready for the cake?" Arabelle broke the silence._

"_Yes cake" Troy coughed as the Boltons returned to their celebration. _

**Well what do you guys thinks? Should I continue?**

**Please review, I need to know that people are still out there even if I haven't updated in years**

**Xoxo**

**G **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rivalry in Modern Royalty Chapter 6: EDITED**

**This is quite short but this Chapter's just here to clear things up and see more in detail of what's happening after the time gap.**

**AUTHOR's NOTE READ THIS. **

**TROY's family's like the NATE ARCHIBALD, semi Kennedys and the owner of Conde Nast.**

**They've been seeing each other for about 7 – 8 months now.**

**Gabriella grew up in NY but when her mother passed away she moved permanently to NEW YORK**

**Then moved back to the East Coast when she went to college till present**

**SO THE BOLTON's basically rule the EAST COAST while THE MONTEZ's rule the WEST COAST.**

*** So Hi Guysss! I wanted to clear everything up, I've been mixing up details of chapters and family information, In Chapter 1 it says there that Troy's family owned malls and slightly was a real estate magnate, and on Chapter 6 says there that their in publishing, so to clear things up, I edited Chapter 6, SO THE BOLTONS ARE MALL and DEPARTMENT STORES MOGULS with a dash of REAL ESTATE, and O kind of mixed it up with Troy who's the one in the PUBLISHING BUSINESS, just wanted to clear things out***

Gabriella has been panicking for the past week about her trip to the Hamptons this coming weekend with Troy since the he announced that she was coming with him for the upcoming Bolton Summer Party, everyone who was anyone was invited, writers, political analyst, some Hollywood stars, politicians, television executives, branding companies, anyone who was involved in retail businesses of malls all over America was gonna be there, she was even surprised that some of her colleagues were coming. She learned from her assistant Nancy that apparently everyone who worked around the retail business was coming, and Gabriella failed to notice how important it was to New York Society since her family was the only one missing in the social scene and failed to care that she wasn't there. The Summer Bash was actually a place where in people who mattered had the chance to mingle without being stalked by the paparazzi because of the confines, hidden and excellent grounds of the Bolton Estate in the Hamptons which allowed them access to unlimited bottles of Dom and the private enjoyment of the beach. She was very much surprised when she saw the white envelope handed to her by Nancy three days ago addressed in her name.

_Ms Gabriella Montez, written at the envelope, sealed by the Bolton icon and crest as she opened the envelope and read what was inside:_

_You are cordially invited to Mr and Mrs Jackson Bolton's Annual Summer Benefit_

_Bolton Foundation would be honoring this year the children of Cancer of Long Island Medical Hospital_

_At the Bolton Estate, East Hampton_

And as she flipped the card lo and behold in pure handwriting:

_Gabriella,_

_I can wait to finally meet you_

_A villa has been prepared for your presence this weekend, for you to spend time with the family_

_Sincerely,_

_Lucille Bolton_

Lucille Bolton personally sent her an invitation to attend the gathering, Lucille Bolton the head/chair for every New York Women's league, she was known for throwing the most elegant and biggest parties New York Society has ever seen, her sister would always say how it was low of Lucille not to invite them and how pretentious and how trying hard she was trying to be the perfect trophy wife New York has seen. Well according to her research Lucille was very much raised to be a trophy wife since her father was a US senator and her brothers were now prominent figures in Capitol Hill, since she was the only daughter of one of the most affluent clans in US politics the Hales, which Troy was very much a descendant upon off, she was expected to be married to a politician very much like her brothers, but Lucille fell in love with Jackson Bolton from the very prominent publishing clan in the US, they met at Harvard where in Gabriella's father Hal met Jack as well. As a child she always knew that she was never to interact with the Bolton's because they were mean and they stole her father's idea for a good business. She never was to talk to them or even seen near them, she was raised away from the spotlight of New York society, even if she was born there, since her father started his company and was ultimately based in Los Angeles, which caused her to spend her school days in New York and spend the weekends in there Beverly Hills Mansion wherein she was ultimately was raised, so unlike Troy she wasn't that much familiar with the New York Posh scene. After her mother passed away and was the abrupt end of her super model career, she was raised by her sister and father. She was very much naïve to the feud her father and Troy's father were having, so she really didn't care much of how this should affect her relationship with Troy, but she had a feeling that it she was very much going to get to the bottom of this on her stay with the Boltons.

"So yellow or pink?"Gabriella asked, looking at her friends as she showed them two a sun dresses that would be appropriate for the party.

"Well, the yellow's kind of loud, you know calling for attention, and you don't wanna do that on the first meeting, and the pink's kinda showing the good girl innocent vibe, Pink for me" Taylor said evaluating, they've been shopping for the past two hours at Barney's to complete Gabriella's wardrobe for the weekend.

"Pay?" Gabriella asked looking at Sharpay who was just sitting in front of the dressing room checking at her nails with a straight face, not even caring about the world.

"Huh, you look good either way" Sharpay muttered.

"Look Sharpay, you have been like that for the past week that we've been shopping! I can't take it I need you, my best friend's opinion because I wanna look good when I meet my boyfriend's parents this weekend!" Gabriella exclaimed who was done with Sharpay's attitude.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find more shoes that would match that" Taylor said exiting the scene and walking out of the dressing room, who clearly doesn't want to be a part of their continuous fights since Troy and Gabriella has been official.

Gabriella looked at her sternly, her signature I'm pissed with you stare.

"What? I've learned for the past… what 8 months now that you've been together with Bolton, we have been fighting non stop whenever I open my mouth, because you feel that I'm bringing negativity to you, so now that I'm saying nothing and being very much quiet about this and not nagging on you you're still mad at me, I don't know what to do anymore Gabby?" Sharpay countered back.

"Shar" Gabriella started and went over to her with just her underwear on after changing not giving a care about the world just wanting to have this heart to heart talk with her best friend in the world.

"I know that you are not 100 percent approved about me and Troy, but I just need my friend right now, I want someone who would tell me that this weekend is gonna be fine, and to tell me that I have nothing to worry about" Gabriella said in a soft voice sitting down her best friend.

"Look Gabby, I can see that you really like him and I know that you two are getting stronger and I'm learning to accept that, but your families hate each other, when was the last time you had to talk to your sister without bickering and when was the last time you visited your dad at LA?, its just your investing too much to something that doesn't even assure you anything, I'm being real here, I can see from your story that his mother's welcoming you, but the whole family, his father has been having a feud with your father since they were in college, my dad sees firsthand that they can't even stand being in the same room together" Sharpay finished.

"Shar, that's between my dad and his dad, but this is something between me and Troy we've talked about this, this is me and him, and he's been amazing to me, and he just makes me really happy and I've never felt this way before, not ever, it's just he makes me happy and I…" Gabriella went on and on but stopped for a moment.

"You're in love with him?"

"You are" Sharpay said it again as she looked at her best friend very much amazed.

"Yeah, I think I am, I love him, I'm in love with Troy Bolton" she squealed confirming her feelings.

"Well then, I think this is something I have to live with now" Sharpay gulped.

"Look Gabby, I don't like this, but I love you to death, that's all I have to say about this" she said to herself uttering aloud.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm in it, I believe in us" Gabriella smiled.

"Well in that case, you should get the pink one, and don't got buying too much stuff, coordinate with whatever he's wearing first, so that you could look united together I guess" Sharpay said standing up bringing Gabriella with her.

"Go get changed and go look at your man's closet first, its time for lunch, let's go grab Taylor" She added.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Baby?!" Gabriella shouted as she entered Troy's suite, it was Tuesday and he was most probably home by now, she checked at her watch 7:03, he was probably home as she rushed to get to his place.

"Miss Gabriella, he's at the study, been there all afternoon" Clarisse his housekeeper smiled taking Gabriella's coat.

"Thank You Clarisse" she smiled.

"Will you be joining him for dinner tonight Miss?" she asked.

"Yes" Gabriella replied and Clarisse was back to becoming invisible.

Gabriella walked down the hall and to the door of the study, knocking lightly and opening the door revealing the man that she loves, standing with his phone on his ear and looking at the view of Central Park, he looked amazing in his grey suit, his impeccable body on display. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked slowly to Troy, then hugging him from the back, she then wrapped her arms around his perfect torso embracing him and inhaling his smell, Terre d'Hermes, the only perfume Troy Bolton uses and she found it to be perfect. She closed her eyes and kissed his back completely floating in the clouds, she then felt Troy's left hand holding on to her embracing hands a clear sign that he knows that she's there.

"Look Malcolm, let's finish this tomorrow, go home to your family, I have some other business to take care of" he said ending the call, Gabriella then let go of him for him to finally turn around and face her, her hands then went to touch and play with rose necklace around her neck, that has been accosted and sitting around her delectable skin 2 months now, the first major gift Troy gave her.

Troy smiled as she saw her and placed his iPhone on top of his glass desk and went near her and placed his arms around her perfect waist.

"I see you haven't shaved" Gabriella smiled placing her hands on the side of his face playing with the growing beard on his face.

"Please it turns you on" Troy smiled kissing her hand as his hands continued to roam lower, playing with her pink peplum dress exploring.

"It does Baby, but its very hard not to get tickled when I kiss you" she said now placing her hands around his neck.

Troy smiled and kissed her lips, and she returned it eagerly chuckling as their hello kiss started to get deeper, Gabriella can't seem to get it off her mind how much she loves this man.

"What?" Troy slowly pulled away as he felt how big Gabriella's smile was.

"Nothing, let's go get some dinner" she smiled pecking his lips and pulling him towards the door.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gabriella was scanning and browsing through Troy's huge walk in closet looking at all his suits, shirts and other apparel, she loved how he was so stylish like her, that he cared about designer clothes and opted to have a very delicate taste of his wardrobe a bonus to his perfect man. She was only wearing the white silk bathrobe that she always wore when she was at Troy's place, it covered her arms but was just lying two inches above her knees.

"What are you doing? Trying to steal more shirts of mine?" Troy said as he placed his arms around her from behind and started to kiss her neck.

"No, I have more than enough sleep shirts at my place" she smiled as she continued to browse his rack, smiling from the thought that the shirts he left in her apartment has become her favorite ensemble whenever she was going to sleep and he wasn't there for the night.

"Ah, yes my 1500 dollar designer shirts are just your sleepwear how fulfilling" he said continuing to kiss and nip at her neck.

"I wear it when I miss you and you're not around to provide certain needs" she smiled enjoying the moment.

"Ah, of course, can't resist me eh?" he said not biting her ear which made her squeal.

She giggled and said; "So what are you wearing for this weekend, We need to coordinate" she sounded very serious as she examined the blue Armani linen shirt that she pulled.

"What does it matter what were wearing" he said as he slowly untied her robe.

"Could you please stop trying to seduce me to have sex, Packing time, not sexy time" Gabriella said escaping from his arms and walking to the other side of his closet.

Troy felt defeated as he was left to sit down on the small duvet on his walk in on his black boxers and just went on to looking at his girlfriend rummaging through his stuff.

"Look Gabby, I know you're nervous, but stop trying to over think this, You're gonna meet my parents and were gonna have fun okay?" he said now standing in front of her.

"But I have to look good, gotta look presentable for your parents who are not fan of my last name" she pouted.

"Look we talked about this, I thought we agreed that we are not gonna let this family feud go between us right? We've been together for what almost a year now and we managed all of this" Troy said wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his sculpted and broad and very bare chest.

"As long as your with me right, we can do this?" he said kissing her temple.

She looked at him his amazing blue eyes, she wanted to him those 3 words, but doubt surely was there.

"What's with that look again huh?" he said smiling now that she was smiling as well.

"Nothing, you're just perfect" she said kissing his lips.

"Well so are you, perfect girl for me" he said tucking a piece of her lose curls on the back of her ear.

Out of nowhere Troy suddenly carried Gabriella bridal style and finally putting her on the bed, him straddling her, he kissed her soft lips and she gladly returned it and it grew much more deeper. Hands started to roam and less than minutes Gabriella's robe was very much gone and she was left with her black lace bra and matching black bikini panties, her hands wandered from Troy's amazing pecs to his abs and to a very distinct bulge forming underneath his black Calvin Klein boxers.

"Well someone's very much up" Gabriella smirked as Troy continued to attack her breast nipping and kneading her breasts.

"Better open these up, my friend's very much delighted to get on with it" Troy said as he held onto Gabriella's thigh and spreading her legs as he settled in between them.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

To: CatherineMontez

From: SharpayEvans

Subject: Gabriella

She's going to the Bolton's at the Hampton's this weekend

- Pay

To: SharpayEvans

From: CatherineMontez

Subject: Gabriella

Well I'm guessing our strategy isn't working anymore

Thank you for being very valuable these past months Sharpay, you have been a very good friend to my sister despite her incompetence.

It's time for me to handle this situation hands on.

Sincerely,

Catherine Montez

**Well what do you guys thinks?**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS J**

**Xoxo G**

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Message me if you're a little bit lost or any suggestions/ comments. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So Sorry about the late upload, been caught up with plenty of school work. **

**Chapter 7: Meet the Boltons**

**Lucille I kind of imagine her like Meryl Streep and Jack's kinda like Robert De Niro, Tom is kind of a mix of Kellan Lutz and Matt Bomer and Tammy's is like a shorter version of Taylor Swift. **

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Gabriella Montez never imagined that she would be standing in the front door of the Bolton's lavish East Hampton estate, her knees were definitely shaking as she looked at the people entering the mansion while she stood there like a stone staring at the entrance of the house, from where she was standing she could already see that the party was starting, people were talking inside the house, mingling, from where she was standing, she can see that some of the people opted to walk on the white sand beach, they were all taking advantage of the good food, good wine, luxurious and privacy the Boltons offered.

"Babe?" Troy said as he placed his arms around her delicate waist.

"Yeah?" she zoned out and looked him into his sapphire eyes.

"You're gonna be fine" he smiled and kissed her temple.

"Wait where are the bags?" she asked as she realized that the town car that brought them there was long gone.

"All taken care of, the maids are bringing them to the guest house" Troy said as he took the lead for them to enter the threshold of his childhood home.

"Wait" she said taking a deep breath.

"You're never leaving my side, right?" she looked him directly in the eye.

"Never" he said giving her a quick peck on the lips giving her the perfect assurance of his promise.

She took a deep breath and allowed Troy to lead her in the house, suddenly a woman in her early sixties beamed as she saw Troy and came hovering down their direction, it was no other than, Lucille Bolton, She looked regal and elegant the perfect trophy wife. Even though her hair was all white and her hair was loose lying just pass her shoulders, her amazing looks still flourished, it matcher her fair and flawless face.

"Troy" she immediately hugged Troy breaking the contact between him and Gabriella, the mother enveloping her child in her arms and kissing both his cheeks and Troy welcoming his mother's gestures with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay Mom, I think that's enough" he smiled and kissed his mother's temple and placing his arms around her mother's back and faced Gabriella.

Gabriella gulped as she was finally face to face with the Lucille Bolton.

"Lucille Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Gabby, Mom" he smiled introducing the two most important people in his life, Lucille smiled widely and Gabriella couldn't help but return the warm gesture Lucille gave her.

"Mrs Bolton, it's a pleasure to meet you" Gabriella smiled and offered her right hand for her to shake.

"Nonsense dear, Call me Lucille" the older woman said and immediately plugged her in for a hug. Gabriella was shocked and surprised, was this for real?, the woman was welcoming her literally with open arms and she gladly returned the hug, and she noticed that some of the guests were looking at their direction, she looked and Troy and gave her an assuring smile.

"Well, I am so happy to meet the woman who has been taking care of my baby here" Lucille pulled back and placed her arms around her son. Gabriella returned the compliment with an endearing smile.

"Gabby, welcome, feel at home and I can't wait to have you for the rest of the weekend" Lucille added.

"Well, I'll leave you two to mingle, I have to entertain some guests" She announced and kissed his son's cheek and left with a smile as she went off to entertain other guests.

"Lucille Bolton just hugged me" Gabriella muttered in disbelief.

"Well that's my mom for you" Troy said placing his arms around Gabriella once again, as he took two glasses of champagne for the two of them and handed her one.

"I'm certainly gonna need this" she said smiling and gulping down her glass.

"Here let me give you a tour of the house" Troy announced as he lead her around the house.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

After giving her the entire tour around the estate for the past 25 minutes, they ended up walking along the shores of the beach, which had less population of the guests, they could still hear the chit chat of crowd and the soft music of the mini orchestra playing at the Bolton's solarium.

"I sure would have loved growing up here" Gabriella said as she admired the beach as she walked down the pathway heading to the sand. She looked absolutely amazing in her white day dress and her raven curls flowing freely with the wind.

"I think you grew up somewhere similar to this" Troy said walking slowly behind her.

"California's different, Bel Air didn't have access to something like this" she smiled pointing out the white sand beach and the fresh air of the ocean.

"We stayed here on weekends, and went back to New York during the days, yeah but it's really something else" he said as he gently grabbed her arms to face him, and she smiled and placed her arms around his neck and burying her head in his sculpted chest her eyes not leaving the view of the beach.

"I have something to tell you" he said as he peppered kiss her head.

"What is it?" she asked slowly moving her head to face him.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for quite a time now" he smiled and placed his arms around her waist giving her lips a peck.

"Gabby, I'm-" he started but was cut off by a familiar loud shriek.

"Troy! There you are!" her sister Tamera shouted ten feet away from them, as she came barreling her soft blonde curls bouncing as she ran towards her brother in her black dress and black heels.

"For God sakes, My annoying sister" he softly whispered in Gabriella's ear clearly irritated by her sister's apparent entrance into the almost perfect scene.

"Hey I heard that!" Tamera said as she was now inches away from them and settling in front of the lovely couple smiling profoundly, but she couldn't contain her happiness and immediately hugged Gabriella, another surprise for her.

"Gabby, Tammy, Gabby, Tammy" Troy announced still annoyed at his sister.

"I am so happy to meet you!" she shrieked again as she pulled away from her.

"Me too" Gabriella giggled at Tammy's clearly sunshine aura.

"I am a big fan of yours, I swear to God! I love your article and spread about Reese Witherspoon, I think you should go work for Vogue! But you and Joe Zee work amazing together, you're like the next Joe Zee! Better yet the next Anna Wintour-" Tammy babbled but was interrupted by Troy.

"Okay, Tam, stop , you're scaring her" Troy smiled at her sister's adoration of his girlfriend.

"It's okay, Troy has mentioned that you study at CSM, you're so lucky" Gabriella gushed.

"Psh, that's just me! Have I mentioned that I am also a big fan of your friend Sharpay!" she exclaimed with glee.

"Yes I forgot you idolize Princess Pink" Troy scoffed.

"Shut up Troy!" they both sneered in unison and they ended up giggling together.

"I just can't understand that a guy like you who knows his Gucci's and his Ferragamo's doesn't appreciate the craftsmen of the fashion industry" Tammy said rolling her similar blue eyes.

"You should listen to your sister" Gabriella said chuckling looking at Troy.

"Come it's dinner time! You're sitting next to me!" Tammy smiled dragging Gabriella towards the lavish dinner hall of the Bolton's.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Tammy graciously played host to Gabriella introducing her to random people around the party as they walked towards the lavish dining hall of the Boltons, it was well decorated and matched the interiors and the Victorian style home, everyone was staring to fill out the seats, as the guests were showered with caviar and Dom. Troy allowed her sister to steal Gabriella away from him, clearly his girlfriend was having a good time, ignoring and forgetting the fact that she was in enemy territory, he allowed himself to mingle with other guests and family friends watching her sister and Gabriella from afar.

"Gabby, here sit with me" Tammy beamed as she sat down and pulled Gabriella down to the table.

"Okay, Am I supposed to be seated here?" Gabriella asked nervous at the four vacant chairs around their table.

"Don't worry, my parents won't be sitting here, they always sit with their friends over there" Tamera pointed out giving her a smile.

"Oh" she sighed a breath of relief.

"Relax, breathe, have fun, we don't bite" Tammy smiled.

"Well you certainly don't, I was raised to think differently" Gabriella muttered,

"Family Feuds, I though it ended at the Game Channel and that old guy who kissed every girl on their lips, didn't know it still existed" Tammy tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood which resulted to Gabriella bursting in a fit of giggles.

"So what's so funny?" someone asked as he sat down next to Tamera.

"Nothing just helping Gabby calm her nerves" Tammy grinned still chuckling.

"You must be Gabriella" he smiled.

"You must be Tom" Gabriella smiled and offered her hand, he smiled genuinely and shook it back.

"So, where is my pretty little brother and why did he leave his beautiful girlfriend in the hands of my sweet yet troublesome baby sister?" Tom smiled and Tammy glared at her older brother.

"Whatever Tom, Gabby and I are actually having a good time together" Tammy said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, I actually forgot about Troy for just a minute" Gabriella smiled at the brother and sister duo.

"Did someone say my name?" Troy said sitting down next to Gabriella and giving her a kiss on her temple.

"You broke your promise" Gabriella smiled cutely.

"Well, I'm sorry I was prepared to fight for you, but you just let this little pixie steal you away from me" Troy grinned looking at Tamera, where she stick her tongue out to her brother in return.

"Where is the lovely Missis Tommy?" Troy asked as appetizers were served around the hall.

"She can't make it tonight, she has to settle this case at the office, but she will be here tomorrow morning for some family bonding as promised" Tommy replied.

"You'll love Ara, she's just like me" Tammy said enthusiastically to Gabriella.

"She always says that" Tommy snickered.

"She describes people that she likes, are like her, her narcissistic trait prevails" Troy piped in.

They all laughed except for Tammy who was pissed at her older brothers for picking on her, they continued to eat their appetizers until a man suddenly sat down next to Troy very much late.

"Danforth, late as usual" Tommy smirked as the main entrée was served.

"Had to finish the set up at the new office" he smiled and looked and smiled at everyone on the table.

"Hoops, didn't know you were the girlfriend" He smiled at Troy.

"Chad Danforth, meet Gabriella Montez, Gabby this is Chad my best friend since Kindergarten" Troy smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Troy told me about your company moving to the East Coast, he can't stop raving about how he has someone to hang out again" she smiled at her new acquaintance and to her boyfriend.

"Hey! I'm here, jealous brother over here" Tommy pointed out.

"Dude, you're married" Chad pointed out.

"Fair enough" Tommy said and went back to eating his chicken.

"You know Gabby, this is the first time Troy has ever brought home a girlfriend for the whole family to meet" Tammy commented.

"Yeah, this prick's been shady and is full of secrets since he hit puberty" Tom agreed.

"And the fact that he's a self proclaimed playboy by the age of seventeen" Chad chuckled.

"Yeah , who knew that Troy would suddenly fall head over heels-" Tommy fist bumped with Chad but was cut off by Troy.

"Okay, we can stop now" Troy stated and took her small hands under the table and placed it in the confines of his lap.

They all enjoyed their dinner and laughing and sharing stories about Troy, their common denominator, Gabriella was too entertained of all their stories about his boyfriend, from his childhood till his high school days. The night went on people started dancing after they've eaten, it was festive and joyous but laid back than all the functions Gabriella had attended with these kind of people, there was no formalities, it was a simple way of the rich having stress free fun.

"Dance with Me?" Troy whispered huskily on her ear.

"Love to" Gabriella replied with a smile and excused herself from her new found friends and stood up as Troy led her in the middle of the room and joining the other guest enjoying themselves as the band serenaded them.

"Come on Pixie, let's show some moves" Tom announced and pulled Tammy to the dance floor as well grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, leave me behind" Chad whined as he gulped down his champagne, which made Gabriella giggle as she looked at the scene, as Troy's siblings tried to bust a move.

"I like them" Gabriella said to him looking him straight in the eyes.

"They clearly like you too" Troy replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"People are looking" Gabriella blushed and buried her head onto his chest.

"Let them, they're just jealous I have the most beautiful woman that stepped on earth on my arms" he murmured as he delivered more kisses on her hair.

"Shut up, they're looking because this is the first time they saw a Montez here, and in the arms of a Bolton" Gabriella playfully scoffed and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you" Troy finally said looking at her brown orbs.

"I have been for a while, I'm deeply, no… madly in love with you Gabriella, I don't give a shit what you're last name is… All I know is that I plan on having you for a very long time… I love you" he said confidently.

Gabriella was left speechless, her heart sped a million times faster than before, she felt elated like something was churning in her stomach, she just can't tear her brown eyes from his mystical blue ones.

"I love you, Bolton" Gabriella smiled as she uttered the words that have been bottled up inside her.

"Good" Troy smiled.

"Good" Gabriella replied and went in for the most passionate kiss she has ever given him, and him kissing back as passionately as he can, after the earth quaking kiss, she finally pulled back and hid her face into his chest once again.

"People are staring" Gabriella murmured kissing his chest.

"Fuck them all" Troy muttered.

"Troy" The deep voice suddenly interrupted their little love fest and automatically caught their attention.

"Dad" Troy said.

"I think your mother wants to take you for a spin" he said pointing to Lucille who was heading their way.

"Dad, Gabby, Gabby, Jack Bolton" Troy nervously announced.

"It's nice to meet you Sir" she smiled offering her hand and he gladly shook it with a smile on his face.

"Gabby, call me Jack" he offered and smiled as his wife entered the scene.

"Gabriella are you having a good time?" Lucille smiled at her.

"Absolutely, Tom and Tamera have been entertaining me" she smiled to the couple as she looked at Tammy and Tom who were now dancing like folks from the fifties.

"Ah yes, I take pride in my children" Jack chuckled as he looked at his other children.

"I'm excited you're here for the weekend, I can't wait to spend time with just you and the family" Lucille said placing her arms around Troy.

"Thank You for having me" she smiled again.

"Please, it's a pleasure for Troy to finally bring a woman home" Jack smiled genuinely at her.

"Everybody has to stop staying that" Troy whined as his mother gave him a sympathetic cute kiss on his cheek.

"We'll spend more time tomorrow" Lucille said holding Gabriella's hand.

That was it, all of her nerves were finally gone, that moment just made her like she lost weight on her shoulders. The night went on as she had more fun, and talked to people she never imagined to in her life, when it got a little more late and both of them were starting to get sleepy, they said their goodnights and went to their little paradise, the guest house (The Villa).

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Gabriella was just wearing her white mini silk night gown and her curls were in a complete mess, her head was laying on his bare chest, and Troy was just wearing his black boxers and she was enveloped in her arms both of them staring at the ceiling.

"Troy" she called softly.

"Yeah?" he smiled closing his eyes, he was on cloud nine, he was laying in the comforts of silk sheets and the intoxicating scent of the woman he loved.

"I think we should set up Chad and Taylor" she said rolling around facing him, she was now on top of him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Actually that's not a bad idea" Troy said opening his eyes and looking at her as she placed her chin on the comforts of his chest looking cute with her brown eyes.

"I like your family" she said smiling.

"You don't have any bites" he chuckled.

"Nope" she said now kissing his left pectoral where his heart was.

"Did you have fun?" he asked now caressing her face as his other arm stayed on the back of his head.

"I did, It was nice to hear stories of the cute Troy less business, less boardroom, less busy" she smiled.

He rolled his eyes as he remembered all the embarrassing stories his siblings told his girlfriend.

"I love you" she smiled looking into his eyes.

"I love you , Montez" he smiled and winked and suddenly rolled them over and now he was on top and attacked her lips and his hands caressing her bare thighs and now attacking her neck.

"Bolton, were in your parent's house!" she squealed as he moved to kiss her cleavage and slowly undressing her.

"Were not technically under my parent's roof" he said now taking off her night gown completely and attacking and sucking on her left nipple.

"But were loud!" she moaned with pleasure.

"Well you just have to be quiet" he said kissing her lips.

"I love You" she said again holding his head and looking through his blue eyes.

"I love You" he replied and kissed her deeper.

And the night went on with I love you-s and both of them gasping for air.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**So? What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE J**

**Xoxo G**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella Montez couldn't believe that her weekend was going smoothly, after all the whirlwind of last night's festivities, she had the chance to spend time with the Bolton Clan that Sunday, she met Ara, Tommy's lovely wife who she immediately liked from the beginning she was sweet and kind. She shared a very peaceful and calm breakfast with the whole family as they shared stories that were safe to talk about from Travelling to Movies that were playing on the Blockbuster. She couldn't believe that she was interacting and even cracking jokes with Lucille and Jack Bolton. Everyone was now out in the backyard playing along the sands of the beach as they waited for lunch to be served, Gabriella excused herself for a while as she went back to the house to go to the bathroom feeling quite a bit sick, maybe she was just having too much sun. As she walked out of the bathroom sprinkling her face with water and looking all refreshed and ready, she stumbled upon the Bolton's library, it was massive, a little bigger than her father's collection at their Bel Air Mansion. She was always attracted to books since she was a child, she looked around the titles that was all over the Victorian room, until she stumbled upon a class picture that was framed on the wall. She looked at the picture more intently and the recognized a couple of faces.

"Ah that was back in time when I still had the ability to bust a move" Jack Bolton said smiling as he leaned on the oak wood arc of the library entrance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop, Books attract me and I should get out of here" she apologized as she mumbled uncontrollably.

"It's okay" Jack smiled walking closer towards her.

"I knew you were classmates with my father, but I never once saw this picture" Gabriella said as she went back to look at her young father back in his Harvard days.

"I can't blame Hal if he wanted to burn every good memory we had" Jack said giving a sorry smile.

"That's Evans right there, and that's me" Jack said pointing at the people on the picture.

"Ah who knew Mister Evans could rock the Charlie Chaplin look" Gabriella giggled as she attempted to lighten up the mood.

"I remember the good times the three of us had those days, playing pranks on the freshmen, cutting class to go see the Beatles concert" Jack smiled looking out the window.

"So why did you two ended up like this?" Gabriella blurted out, it was like word vomit, she wasn't aware that she had said it out loud, she was fascinated by what Jack said, she wouldn't even believe that she was in a room alone with Jack Bolton and was about to have a heart to heart conversation.

"Uhh… My Dad he just never explained to me clearly… And all I knew that you stole something… But I'm not saying that you did…" Gabriella muttered clearly pissed at herself for rambling when she was nervous.

"I did actually" Jack said.

"But it wasn't something it was someone" Jack continued.

"I didn't know that…But can you please tell me… I'm tired and I want to know what actually happened between you two… You know for me and Troy to have some sense of… I don't know slight realization… Understanding… If you won't mind" Gabriella muttered.

Jack smiled and gestured her to sit on the duvet as Jack sat on the coach across from her.

"Dan, Hal and I were best friends we grew up in New York together, we were inseparable, we planned to go to Harvard together, planned to build our businesses and continue our families' legacy… We were boys being boys and we partied and had the exact measurement of fun during our college years, We were at a Christmas party in the Plaza during our junior year and that's when your mother met your father, she just moved from Spain and your Grandfather was just relocated here in the US as the new Spanish Ambassador and he enrolled your mother in NYU, your father was in love the very first sight and was very much following your mother's very foot step, we all became friends running in the same circle" Jack smiled at Gabriella as he started to tell the story.

"My Dad never told me stories about my mom, I figured it was too hard for him" Gabriella said looking at Jack intently.

"You look a lot like Val" Jack smiled as he remembered his passed friend.

"Thank You, I'm sorry go on" Gabriella said as she paused her emotional state as Jack started again.

"Well your father took an internship during the summer in LA, since he wanted to get ahead of memorizing the ports of the West, Dan was spending the summer in Europe, Val and I were the ones who were left in New York, and we got to know each other even more and we got a little too much friendly, Val was having a hard time coping with your father's very tight schedule, and she turned to me for comfort, and when your father came back to the city he kind of caught me and your mother being a little much friendlier than we were supposed to be" Jack paused and looked at Gabriella as she gesture for him to continue.

"And Val and I felt bad and so she ended things with Hal because she wanted to focus on her modeling career and didn't want to cope with your father's busy priorities. And your father was furious with me, and I felt really bad, I never meant to steal away his girl… That's when all the tension started, he saw me as an enemy and come senior year he became more competitive, and that's when everything started the race for Darwinian capitalism… And the rest as they say was history" Jack said finishing his tale.

"I didn't know that" Gabriella said.

"Gab where are-" Troy's voiced echoed and finally saw her in the room with his father very much surprised at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

"Ah, Troy, just sharing some stories with Gabby" Jack said smiling at his son then to Gabriella.

Gabriella stood up and smiled back at Jack and walked towards Troy and took his hand.

"I was getting worried, Ara said you went in the house because you felt sick" Troy said wrapping his arms around her as her body molded with his, he immediately kissed her temple hoping it would make her feel better.

"I felt a little bit dizzy, I just went to the bathroom and took a minute to freshen up" Gabriella said smiling at him looking straight to his eyes.

"You've managed to get yourself a wonderful girl son, don't screw this up" Jack said smiling at the couple, admiring how the two were perfectly in sync.

"I don't plan to dad" he smiled as he held on Gabriella tighter, which left Jack to smile even brighter.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

"You have to help me when I come shop when I go to the City next week" Ara insisted as she and Gabriella continued their conversation about Gabriella helping her to go shopping for a charity event and finding a new friend that was very much into fashion, she was very much thrilled that she would have a shopping buddy.

Vibrate

"Absolutely, We can go to Bendel's or Bergdorf's" Gabriella was excited as well, she was very much happy that she made a friend in Ara, the day was a complete bliss, she and her immediately clicked and she was just like the big sister that she never had.

Vibrate

"I'm so jealous, I have to go fly out to St Barts with my friends tomorrow, I'm gonna miss out on a fantastic day" Tammy whined as she chewed her salmon.

Vibrate

"Don't worry Tammy, we'll go have fun when you're back stateside, Have some fun with your friends for the summer" Gabriella winked at her.

Vibrate

"Before I go to back to Paris, all three of us should go out" Tammy smiled at Ara and Gabriella as they continued to plan their summer escapades while Troy and Tom were having a conversation of their own as well as Lucille and Jack.

Vibrate

"Baby I can feel your phone" Troy whispered affectionately on Gabriella's ear. They were all seated at the solarium for dinner, everyone was happy and flourished with the food that was prepared.

"I'm sorry…I've been trying to ignore it… I'll just turn it off" Gabriella murmured as she placed down her glass of red wine but Troy caught her hand in the process.

"Just answer it, they won't mind" Troy smiled.

"Fine, this maybe urgent since I specifically told people that I was unavailable this weekend" Gabriella muttered as she grabbed her Blackberry from her pocket and saw that it was still glowing and vibrating and saw the caller ID: _CATHERINE Incoming Call_

"Excuse me" she smiled and stood up gracefully and looked at everybody apologetically as everyone returned a kind smiled and allowed her to take the call. When she ignored her sister she would usually got the message that Gabriella wouldn't like to speak to her if her calls have been denied and ignored for 3 times, but this was new, Catherine won't stop calling her and she apparently needed to tell her sister herself, she walked towards the hallway away from the people, and to the sitting room.

She clicked Accept and it all began.

"Cathe-" she said but her sister immediately cut her out.

"Pack your bags, and you're getting out of there" her sister enunciated with conviction.

"What are you talking about?" She asked irritated, she specifically didn't tell anyone in her family that she was at the Boltons, but I guess news spread fast.

"I'm saving you Gabriella, get your bags and get out of there right this second" she said sharply.

"Saving me? It's better being with them rather than being with you!" she exclaimed at her phone, she was getting on her last nerve.

"Look Gabriella, I'm your sister and it's my job to educate you with the realities of life, the Bolton's will never accept you, so you better stop acting like a love sick teenager and act your age and do as I say" Catherine rebottled not backing down.

"I am not a child Catherine! Stop treating me like one! And what are you gonna do if I don't get out of here huh? I don't give a shit about what you say and think" She was raging with anger, it was like relieving their fight years ago when Gabriella decided she wouldn't work for their company and opted to make it to the fashion industry instead.

"To as a say or I'm getting out of this car and I will go inside this house and get you myself Gabriella, don't ask for a dramatic scene Gabriella, I can certainly do that" Catherine said, her words alarmed Gabriella, she immediately paced down the hallway and through the foyer to open the double doors of the house and saw her sister's black Maybach was indeed idled and, she was shocked, how did she even get here, how did she find out but all her thoughts were out to a stop as the window of the back seat was slowly going down to reveal her sister's face looking straight to her and still holding her phone on her ear.

"Five minutes Gabriella, don't make me get out of this car" she smirked and hanged up her phone as the window also rose up.

She was completely dumbfounded.

"This cannot be happening" she muttered to herself.

"Baby? Are you okay?" she suddenly heard his velvety voice break her trance.

"Catherine… Catherine is here… Catherine is outside" she finally uttered and the digested the words and the reality that her sister was just outside the house ready to bulldoze her perfect weekend with people who she actually had grown close with even it was just a short amount of time. She was panicking she doesn't know what she was going to do, to go with her cold and bitter sister or to stay with the man she loves and his warm family, but if she doesn't go her sister will ruin all the bonds that she made with these people. She repeated the words again and again as she paced back and forth the foyer panicking reciting the words like a mantra but it was making her more stressed than ever.

"Okay, babe… You gotta come down" Troy said and looked at the glass windows and indeed sees the car outside their home's front door.

"I'm okay" she finally exhaled and breathed.

"No, you're not I can hear your fight with your sister from the dinner table" Troy said irritated due to Catherine's pounding presence and the fact that she ruined a perfect evening.

"Your whole family heared?!" she silently shrieked completely embarrassed by her sudden outburst and her unlikely conversation with her sister.

"What does she want you to do?" Troy asked.

"She wants me to go now, with her" Gabriella gulped as she looked Troy straight into his burning Sapphire eyes.

"Like right now?" Troy exclaimed clearly even more pissed.

"Yes, like in three minutes" she exhaled. "I'm gonna go pack real fast, and please explain everything to your family, I'll be back to say goodbye" Gabriella finally strategized a plan and proceeded to go but she was stopped as Troy pulled her arms stopping her from her current direction.

"You're going with her, Gabs stop allowing her to rule your life!" Troy exclaimed reaching his patience.

"Look Troy, I love you" she started walking closer towards him, looking at him affectionately, placing her arms around his neck, and him placing his arms around her waist, Gabriella knew that it wasn't the perfect time to pick a fight with Troy and it was much better to make him understand instead.

"I don't regret spending time with your family, and ending up liking them more than I could possibly imagine" she continued as she kissed his cheeks one a time and looking back straight into his eyes, blue and brown connected.

"But, you don't know my sister… And the things she could possibly do to ruin this moment even more… I want to stay but I have to set her straight and let her know what's actually happening between us" she continued playing with the hair on the back of his head and kissing him lightly on the lips and slowly pulled away from Troy as she descended towards the villa to pack her belongings.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

"I'm really sorry for ruining the night" Gabriella apologized like the tenth time to Lucille as she held her luggage walking towards the foyer of the main estate.

"It's fine dear, I understand" Lucille smiled as they stopped near the door and the maids took her bags and opened the door to bring her bags to the awaiting vehicle, which allowed the family a glimpse of the car idled outside their mini rotunda.

"Aww, Gabby, Text me, okay? We have to see each other before the summer ends" Tammy gave Gabriella a great big hug for a bid of farewell and pulled away after a minute.

"I'll see you in the City" Arra smiled and gave her a warm hug as well.

"Well, I should thank you again for whipping my brother, I'll see you soon right?" Tommy was next giving her a brief hug and making his last snide joke of the night which made Gabriella giggle.

"Thank You for having me, I really had fun" Gabriella said sincerely looking at Tommy, Arra and Tammy then finally her eyes settled to look at Jack and Lucille, who unexpectedly gave her the corrected impressions that she had in mind prior.

"I'm sure this won't be the last time" Lucille said looking at Troy then her and gave her a short hug.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you Gabriella" Jack said offering a sincere smile and his hand, which she shook in return.

"I'll walk you out" Troy looked at her as they headed towards the door and to the steps as she bid her last goodbyes of the night to the Boltons.

"I'm so sorry, I'll see you in the City" she said looking at the car and back to Troy.

"Just call me when you get settled back home" he gave a half smile.

"I Love You" she said and gave him a sweet but short peck on the lips and pulled away looking into his blue eyes.

"Love You too" he said as she continued to walk towards the car.

"Bye" she whispered as she opened the back door and got in.

"I see you took your time" Catherine said as she closed the door not looking at her.

"I hope you're happy" she muttered looking at Troy and his family who was still at the door looking towards her.

"I am, but that little scene almost made me sick" she scoffed as the car continued to exit the premises.

"Because you don't have a warm nerve ending on your body" Gabriella scoffed back at her.

"I really thought that you understood me in our previous conversation" Catherine said looking out the window.

"After all these years you actually think that I would actually listen and follow you?" Gabriella sarcastically replied.

"I see that you still aren't done with the process of growing up" Catherine countered back.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

"Really? Were taking a plane back to Manhattan?" Gabriella said as she saw their family jet all prepped, the words flew out of her mouth after minutes of complete tension with at the car with her sister the entire ride.

"Who says were going to Manhattan?" Catherine said getting out of the car leaving her alone.

"Shit" Gabriella said.

"I'll go get your bags, Ms Montez" the chauffer said as he climbed out of the car as well, she nodded and grabbed her phone from her handbag and dialed her favorite number on her list of contacts.

"Baby, are you back to your apartment?" he said picking up on the first ring.

"No, I think she's bringing me to LA, to my Dad" she said and finally exhaled.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

**Reviews please? (:**

**THOUGHTS? **

**Thank You!**


End file.
